Yo soy Simon
by Lady'z Phantom
Summary: Simon se da cuenta que muy pronto olvidará quien es, así que decide escribir una carta para expresar sus sentimientos. Esperando que alguien la lea, sobre todo, ella.


**_ "Yo soy Simon" _**

_Mi nombre es Simon Petrikov._

_Es increíble que aun pueda recordarlo. Porque es muy probable que olvide pronto. Olvidaré quien soy, mis sueños, mis metas, a mi prometida. Sin darme cuenta ese extraño y misterioso objeto me domina cada vez más, y cada momento, es más difícil controlarlo. No sé en lo que me convertiré en el futuro, pero espero que tú puedas perdonarme, que todos sepan, que les pido perdón, por todo lo que hago y haré cuando deje de recordar lo que soy, quien soy. _

_Todo por culpa de la corona._

_ Todo cambió desde el día en que la compré a ese trabajador al norte de Escandinavia. A partir de ese momento, mis días estuvieron contados. Yo, Simon comenzó a ir en cuenta regresiva, llevándose mi ser._

_Es una maldición..._

_Desde el día en que la usé por primera vez… Mi princesa me abandonó, perdí todo._

_Comencé a enloquecer, la corona me hablaba, me decía que me mostraría sobre los secretos del hielo y la nieve._

_No lo entendía. _

_No sabía a qué se refería, pero por su causa, mis cambios fueron inimaginables. Mi piel cambió de color, mi cuerpo estaba a una temperatura imposible de creer, pero yo lo estaba viviendo. _

_Mi cabello se volvió blanco y largo, me creció la barba. Y ya era cada vez más difícil mantener la cordura, pero me mantiene con vida… me estaba controlando, oía las voces… la usara o no, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pronto estaría perdido. Todo mi escepticismo era solo un suspiro del pasado… _

_¿Por qué escribo esto?_

_No lo sé, tal vez para que alguien sepa mi historia. Que alguien me recuerde, cuando ni yo mismo podré hacerlo, que sepan en el futuro, que mi antiguo yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera. Necesito que alguien me ayude, por favor. Alguien…_

_Ojala tú puedas perdonarme._

_Marceline..._

_Te conocí antes de perder lo poco de mí que quedaba, en este mundo en destrucción. Cuando pensé que pasaría mis últimos momentos de cordura, sin nadie… Apareciste. _

_Y ojala tú, pudieras leer esto algún día…_

_Creo que es pedir demasiado. _

_Pero… quien sabe. Ya descubrí que todo es posible en este mundo… _

_O lo que queda de él._

_Perdóname porque pronto no podré ayudarte más… por no salvarte. Porque si ni yo mismo soy capaz de hacerlo conmigo, es gracioso que yo quiera hacer eso con alguien más._

_Fuiste mi esperanza, y aun lo seguirás siendo, créeme._

_Todo lo que está sucediendo en el mundo debe ser difícil para ti, eres solo una pequeña niña. Pero sé que serás muy fuerte y valiente. _

_Aun así seguiré protegiéndote lo más que pueda, con la poca de cordura que me queda…_

_No dejaré que nada malo te suceda._

_Si me veo en la necesidad de usar la corona, para salvarte… Solo haré lo que sea necesario._

_Aunque te lo haya prometido, aunque me lo hayas pedido._

_… Los adultos tienen que hacer cosas que pueden perjudicarlos para proteger a las personas que aman. Aunque eso pueda destruirlos a sí mismos._

_Cuando crezcas, lo entenderás._

_Aunque quisieras salvarme ahora, no puedes. Eres muy pequeña para que tu sola, hicieras algo tan grande, es demasiado para ti en estos momentos. Haces lo que está a tu alcance y lo agradezco._

_Ojalá pudiera recordarte… pero ya no tengo salvación._

_Aún no olvido cuando enfermaste, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, necesitaba esa sopa para que mejoraras. _

_Estaba olvidando lo que hacía, estaba perdiendo la cordura para protegerte en esos momentos, aunque me dijiste que no la usara, tenía que hacerlo._

_Por ti. Aunque todo estuviera perdido ya para mí._

_Pero me salvaste, tú. _

_Siendo tan pequeña, me hiciste prometer que no la usara más. Sabías lo que me sucedía, lo que me iba a pasar. No te gustaba verme así._

_Tuve que prometerlo. Por ti. Por nosotros. _

_Lo más probable es que seamos los únicos en el mundo. Los dos._

_Pero, sabiendo eso, me vi en la necesidad de usarla. Aunque me rogaste que no lo hiciera, haría todo lo posible por protegerte. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido._

_Lo que te podría haber pasado..._

_Y pude controlarme, creo que es por ti. Gracias…_

_Pero no… no será suficiente. _

_Me estoy perdiendo… y temo que me estás perdiendo, y te perderé._

_Perdóname por todo lo que haga. Perdóname por olvidarte. _

_Marceline, yo…_

- ¿Simon? – Llamó una voz con pesadez mientras se frotaba con el puño los ojos, mientras con la otra llevaba un muñeco.

- ¿Qué pasa Marcy? ¿Te molesta la luz? – Le preguntó con ternura dejando de escribir para acercársele – Solo déjame escribir dos palabras y voy a acompañarte.

La pequeña niña asintió mientras se alejaba, intentando conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Simon tomó la pluma nuevamente humedeciéndola en la tinta, para escribir unas cuantas letras.

Cuando terminó, guardó las hojas en las que había escrito y apagó la vela de un soplido. Sin evitar voltearse al ver donde había dejado las hojas, entre sus cosas. Sonriendo con tristeza.

Sabiendo que allí estaban sus sentimientos, y todo lo que era.

_Marceline, yo…_

_… Te quiero._

* * *

_Hola a todos ^^ Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic, aunque la verdad no es el primero, solo es el primero que me atrevo a publicar porque me gusto como quedó xD así que si les gustó dejen reviews, para saber sus opiniones, y así tal vez me animo a hacer otro fic, inspirado en este. He corregido y agregado algunas cosas que se me han olvidado escribir, para expresar mejor lo que quería decir al escribir esto. Sin más que decir me retiro y gracias por leer ~ :)_


End file.
